The Ghost Of You
by TryToTouchTheSun
Summary: New Fic. Inspired by the film 'Just Like Heaven.' Have A Look. x
1. The Crash

**Disclaimer : **I own nothing, all belongs to JK Rowling.

**AN: **New fic, hopefully you'll enjoy reading it as much as I did writing, I thought it was quite an interesting idea, as I'd never seen a fic like this.. Inspired by the film Just Like Heaven. Thanks for reading guys. x Sorry if this chapters a bit.. lacking description in the begining. Its just to start the main story off..

The Ghost Of You

It was a friday night in the middle of November. The sky was dark, but the roads were clear. The journey home for 23 year old Hermione Granger was peaceful, and most probably the only time this weekend she'd stop working. But she didn't work so much because she had to, she did it because she wanted to. It kept her mind busy.. It kept her focused and it also kept her mind off things she'd rather not think about.

Pulling up in the driveway, Hermione stopped the car and unbuckled her seatbelt. Looking up at her apartment, she couldn't help but smile realising how far she'd gotten in life and how proud she was of herself.

_Ring Ring. _

_Ring Ring -_

"Great." Hermione sighed, getting out of her car and pulling her phone out of her trouser pocket.

"Hello? Yes I'm home.." She thumbled with her suitcase as she walked up the pathway, "Yes. The papers will be done by tomorrow, most definately." Slowly, she placed a key in the lock and turned it.

"Ok. Ok," Hermione closed the door behind her once inside the appartment. "Alright, Bye."

She sighed as she hung up the phone, placing her suitcase onto the sofa and sitting beside it. "Finally, a little peace and -"

The door was swung open behind her as she heard gentle footsteps coming in. "Hermione! You're finally home."

Hermione smiled, turning around to see her flatmate beaming back at her, Her bright red hair falling down her shoulders whilst she was dressed in her favourite black dress. She'd obviously been out down the club.

"Honestly, Ginny. Where else would I be?" Hermione asked, kicking her shoes off and curling up properly on the sofa.

"I don't know-" Ginny walked over to the fridge and pulled a small bottle of firewhisky from it. "Work, Maybe. Since thats all you ever do."

"How else am I to pay for my clothes, my food, my car and this very flat?"

There was silence as Ginny walked over to the armchair next to Hermione and sat down in it. "All I'm saying is you work to hard. Don't you ever feel like just letting your hair down and taking a break?"

"Of course I do Ginny, but I love my job." Hermione smiled, "Honestly, if you'd have told me six years ago I would be working as one of the countries' top lawyer's when I turned 23. I wouldn't have believed you."

"What if I also told you, you never do anything fun anymore. Would you have believed me?"

The silence started again.

"Thats not the point." Hermione protested, quietly.

"Yeah, the point is your an obsessed workaholic and I wanna help you break out of your insane shell."

"Yeah.." Hermione sighed, she did have a point. The last time she went out must have been before she got her job. "And how's that?"

"I've set you up on a blind date! Isn't that great!" Ginny beamed.

"Oh no.."

"Oh yes.."

"When?" Hermione asked, dreading the thought. "H-how?"

"Well, I went out to the club with Angelina and Lavander," Ginny began. "And we met up with these 4 really cute guys. But for one guy, It was the first time he'd been clubbing, and he wasn't having fun. Then, he told us he'd rather be at work. So, I thought I'd set him up with you."

"Great. So you don't even know the bloke?" Hermione sighed. "You gotta stop this, Ginny."

"Trust me, once you see him, you'll be thanking me." She grinned, "And he's boring, just like you."

"Oh haha." Hermione smirked, throwing a remote at her head. "So when is this 'date'."

"Tonight."

"TONIGHT?!"

"Yes, tonight." Ginny nodded.

"What! You're kidding." Hermione paniced, "But I don't know what to wear.."

"Don't worry, I have your back." Ginny pulled Hermione out of her chair and lead her over to her bedroom door. "I pulled out the best things in your wardrobe for you to wear. They're on the bed."

"Promise me you didn't pick out anything slutty." Hermione rolled her eyes, "I'd rather not look like a barbie doll."

"Barbie's not a slut! Hermione you've got to have more faith in me." She smiled, "Besides, you don't own anything majorly slutty, now come on." Ginny gave her a gentle nudge after opening the door; doing nothing but waiting for Hermione to come out of the room..

--

29 Minutes later, after reciving outfit approval from Ginny and a hug good luck, she got back into her car and began making her way to the 'Ché Magique' Restaurant on the edge of town. The rain was still falling; but heavier than previous. But roads were still empty as far as the eye could see. Hermione slowly rolled the window down and took in a calming breath of fresh air before rolling it back up again.

She kept imaging what the man could be like; How he'd look, What he'd be wearing, what his intrests were, what he smelled like.. The list was endless. Nonetheless, she was still scared.

Hermione's mind kept telling her, 'Turn the car around and drive somewhere where Ginny can't find you.' But her heart made sure her foot stayed on the pedal and her hands were firmly on the wheel, in direction of her date.

But this was not enough to keep her concentrated as the road ahead became much darker. She must have been about to go under a tunnel or something. Traffic lights up ahead were on red. Should she go for it?

Surely there were no cars coming anyway, she seemed to be the only one on the road.

So she did..

She pressed the pedal once more, slightly harder as she accelerated through the tunnel, But up ahead to blinding lights were coming. The fatique caused Hermione to squint, obscuring her vision. She had no idea what they were; they could have been a car, a bus, a truck or just simply street lights.

But street lights don't have blasting horns or angry drivers on there way to making nightly deliveries inside them.

"GET OUT THE FUCKING WAY!" The male screamed, "CAN'T YOU SEE THE LIGHTS ON RED?!"

The truck was now identifiable as what it was. And as they came closer to one another, The driver became overly infuriated. He he'd his horn down firmly as the noise echoed through the tunnel, He tried to swirve lanes away from her, so did Hermione. But this caused her car to skid out of control..

She pressed extremely hard on the break pedal. Her heart racing uncontrollably and her hands shaking as she tried to re-steer the car. Her head was spinning and everything in her life seemed to come before her and replay as her eyes began to close, trying to avoid the sight.

"Congratulations Hermione, you have the job!"

Different images, of people she loved, people she admired and people she disliked.

"Welcome to Hogwarts.. May your stay be pleasant, May your education prevail."

"Whatever we do, Harry, Hermione. Promise that we'll always be friends, Ok?"

"We're so proud of you, Hermione, don't forget to come and visit us anytime.. Ok darling?"

Highlights of her life and unforgetable flashbacks..

"Don't worry Hermione, you look lovely. I'm sure he'll fall head over heels for you. I don't see why he wouldn't."

"Truth is, I've always loved you. But I don't know if it's gonna work, with you always there and all."

"We'll keep in touch, I promise. I'll write every week, all the way through the summer, as long as you two will too."

"Don't forget me, Ok?"

Things she could never live without. -

Suddenly, Hermione's car came to a painful and thrashing hault into the wall of the tunnel. The area around her was silent except for the tapping of rain onto the car and the endless ringing of the car alarm..

Maybe it was too late to save her?


	2. Unreal

**Disclaimer : **I own nothing, all belongs to JK Rowling.

**AN: **New fic, hopefully you'll enjoy reading it as much as I did writing, I thought it was quite an interesting idea, as I'd never seen a fic like this.. Inspired by the film Just Like Heaven. Chapter 2 - Hope you guys enjoy it, Sorry for the wait! I had writers block for ages, I was stuck on the sentence; "Grabbing another can-" before I realised it was actually a bottle. still. enjoy, even though this chapter is crappy. its just to kick things off.. (: x

The Ghost Of You.

Grabbing another bottle of firewhisky from the fridge and resuming her place on the sofa, Ginny couldn't help but smile to herself. She thought about how happy Hermione could've been on this date, how maybe she'd really liked the guy he'd set her up with. It sounded corny in her head, but just knowing she could be making her best friend this happy really made her feel worth something..

She fidgeted in her seat and looked over towards the small glass coffee table in front of her - a small pink phone rested on top of it.

Her mind was drawing her hand closer to the phone, but her heart was pulling it back.

_'Shall I?' _Ginny thought, '_Who knows, she might be having the time of her life and be happy to pick up. Or she might think I'm spying on her.. That'll tick her off big time.'_

"Mm.." she thought about the possible outcomes and decided.

_--_

The night was still as dark as could be, the area around was completely abandoned. Not a single footstep or distant car was sounded anywhere near. And even the slightest noise was to occur, it would be blanked out by the peircing, constant ringing of the car alarm.

The car had remained in the same spot since Hermione had spun out of control 45 minutes ago. The front bonet had been torn off completely, the headlights blown out and smashed to peices. Infact, not one part of the car was scratch free. The crash had affected every inch of the vehicle, inside and out. The passanger seat had been throttled against the dashboard, leaving an aimless number of dents and a pile of shattered glass below. And beside it, was the drivers seat..

More importantly, the woman in the drivers' seat.

Hermione's body was still, silent and cold. The forward jolt of the crash had knocked her against the steering wheel and swayed her against the window frame to the left of her, leaving her face bruised and cut. But she didnt escape with nothing but a few cuts and bruises..

Was she even breathing?

_--_

12 minutes had gone by since Ginny had first decided to call Hermione, and she hadn't answered.

"For gods sake." Ginny huffed, putting the phone down once again and chucking it back onto the table. It was obvious to only Ginny that she was being ignored..

_'What can she be doing?'_

Just as she began to flick through the TV channels again, the bright pink phone started to vibrate against the glass.. The screen lit up quickly to the sound of Ginny's ringtone, saying; "Hermione Calling."

Ginny grinned, picking up.

"FINALLY! What've you been doing Hermione! I've called you 13 times why didnt you pi-"

Ginny paused, she could hear a squeaking noise in the background, it sounded like some sort of siren. She turned the TV off so it was quieter, but she was still confused as to what the noise was.

"Err.. Hermione, whats that noise?" Ginny asked.

No answer.

"Helloo?" Ginny shouted down the phone, awaiting an answer.

"Hello?" A male had answered the phone.

"Huh? Who is this? Wait- Carl, is that you? Where's Hermione?" Ginny continued to ask questions before the man stopped her from talking any longer.

"I'm not Carl. Whoever he may be. Sorry to raise any concerns to you but my name is PC King - I'm afraid I have some bad news for you.."

The conversation went on for another 2 minutes, the tone changing from angry and frustrated screams, to sobs and comforting whispers. Everything Ginny was hearing was tearing at her, she couldn't believe a word of it. Only half an hour ago was Hermione back here with her and now shes laying in the back of an ambulence? How? What? It was all so confusing. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her head was now throbbing. Once the conversation was over - Ginny scrambled for her car keys and drove to the hosptial as fast as she could..

Pulling up in the car park, as close to the building as possible, every thought that didn't concern Hermione and the accident had flooded out of her mind. She'd started running through the building, lost and unaware of where she had to go.

Panting and stuttering, she stopped at the nearest desk and asked the young blonde lady 'Irene' where to go. "My - Friend Hermione, brought in by ambulence, acci- accident. Where do I- I?"

Irene nodded, "They just brought her in. Go straight on," She pointed her thin fingers towards the door ahead, "Then turn left, Ward 16."

Without another word, Ginny kept running. Pushing the door open and revealing the numbered wards. 10, 11, 12.. All the way to 16.

The ward's curtains were drawn open. Ginny looked in anxiously, and there she was. Her best friends' body was lying on the hospital bed, Not an inch of her moving. All this was astonishing to Ginny. Hermione's face was covered in bruises and cuts, and she'd already been fitted into one of those pasty green gowns. A tube was running along the bed beside her and connected to an oxygen mask which was placed over her mouth, as well as her left wrist and chest being hooked up to a weird looking square machine beside her. Ginny bit her lip as the tears silently rolled down her cheeks. She lifted her hand and pressed it against the glass, almost as if she was reaching out for Hermione. It was all so unreal. Nothing like this was meant to happen, especially not to Hermione..

"Can I help you?" A gentle female voice spoke behind Ginny caused her to jump.

"Oh.. Erm, I was told to come here, by PC King? Thats my roomate, my best friend in there." Ginny spoke quietly, awaiting so many answers.

"Oh yes, yes, thats right." The woman nodded, "Go on in, Peter's waiting for you in there with my collegue, Sean.. He'll explain everything to you." She lifted her hand towards the door and gently pushed it open for Ginny to enter.

Ginny nodded and entered the room nervously.

"Ah, you must be the girl I talked to on the phone. Ginerva? Yes?" A broad man stood up, looking down at Ginny. "That is you right?"

Ginny nodded slowly, "Yes.. yes, thats me."


End file.
